Salar
Salar is the navigator of the Turncoat Pirates and one of the first in Shigel's old Marine squad to realize who his blood brother was. Profile Background Salar is from the second half of the New World, in an archipelago known as Irkalla. His mother, unwilling to be a parent, left him and his father not long after he was born, leaving him and his dad in poverty. His mother later joined the Big Mom Pirates, and a few years after, his father also decided he could take this no longer, leaving Salar alone in the slums to join the Marines. A few years after that, he got a call from the Marinal authorities that his father had been killed, as had his mother. He stole and swindled for years before sailing out on a merchant ship to try and find the one who killed his mother and father, knowing they were undoubtedly a member or members of the Big Mom Pirates, but after sailing a bit, the ship is attacked by bandits. Charlotte Katakuri, however, happened to be nearby and for reasons unknown, swept in and killed all the bandits, leaving only Salar alive, who questioned who he was and what he wanted. Katakuri didn't tell him his name, but asked for his motivations, and so Salar told him of his desire to maim the killer of his parents, deciding he wouldn't be able to slay whoever it was if he wasn't strong enough to defeat even some lowly bandits. Finding his response interesting and perhaps the birth of a future rival, rather than ending his life, Katakuri spares him, telling him to get stronger and advising he join the Marines if he wants a stable set of morals to abide by. Appearance Personality Salar is a serious and introverted man, much resembling Zoro in character. However, unlike Zoro he is much more expressive in his gratitude and care for his captain, Shigel, who he feels he owes his everything to and will do literally whatever he asks (which results in slight discomfort on his captain's part). Also contrasting him against the Straw Hats' first mate, he does not practice Bushido or the samurai philosophy and therefore is more comfortable with resorting to dirty tricks in battle. Salar will not, however, dishonor and opponent - for instance, if he were to fight Zoro, he would abide by the samurai code as he wishes for a fair and honorable fight. Most of the time Salar remains silent, minding his own business, but he chips in now and then to make his own comments. He heavily dislikes it when those around him tease him or mock him, even in a friendly manner, to the point that anyone but Shigel who has done such a thing has gotten at least one scar from a swift punch to the chest or face. Because of his reserved nature and no-nonsense attitude, women he comes across seem to naturally gravitate towards him, not unlike how they did to Shigel before he was permanently scarred by Sakazuki. Salar, however, seems to hold no interest in women as he believes a relationship of any sort will distract him from his duties as Shigel's navigator and companion. It is, however, a running gag that him saying this only makes them swoon further for his devotion, which annoys him even more. His dislike for women leads for most of his arguments with Bidan, a very chivalrous and woman-loving man. Salar is also very stingy with money and only spends when necessary, which is the reason he has the most money out of the crew, and why he is trusted with managing the crew's funds. Salar is also a very studious man, as displayed by his pentalingual status and ability to generally understand birds from communicating through calls and whistles. He is a talented navigator, more so than Kuzan, and holds a remarkable ability to take apart structures and landscapes; Salar is known to look at an island or building and accurately predict the layout based off of logic and deductions he comes up with. Despite his stern and distant behavior, however, he openly expresses his care for his peers without much concern for disclosing the information to whoever and has shown his over-willingness to throw away his life to protect those he cares for. He holds an immense amount of respect for Shigel but out of all his friends, Shigel is the one he scolds the most, wanting to make sure he's the best captain anyone could ever hope for. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Turncoat Pirates Category:Pirate Category:Observation Haki Category:Armament Haki Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Former Marines